No6 Episode starts from Episode 5 Fic
by Yuufie
Summary: updated to 7th episode..  I skipped 6th episode  Indonesian Language.. HIDUP INDONESIA!
1. Episode 5

HAAAAAAAAAIIIII...

Setelah hampir 3 tahun aku nggak ikut di dunia fanfic karena kesibukan aku, kini AKU KEMBALI! (sfx: THADAAAAAAA~)

Kali ini, saya bikin fanfic ttg No.6.. Kenapaa? (Lagi kesem-sem sama Nezumi)

Nanti, rencananya saya mau bikin crossover... sama kerabat dekatnya No.6.. Apakah itu? (sebagian besar orang udah tau sih sama apaan )

Let's get started!

* * *

><p>Title: No.6 Fiction by Yuufie<p>

Original story and artwork :Atsuka Asano (Disclaimer)

* * *

><p>*Kalo mau cepet, skip aja dari sini..*<p>

Jadi, gini ketentuan penulisan fic saya sebelum kita mulai ke cerita..

Saya akan bagi cerita fiksi saya menjadi 2 cerita.. Cerita pertama akan saya buat Fic No.6 berdasarkan episode yang ada (Jadi, kalo episodenya belom keluar, ya tunggu sampe keluar.. baru saya buat Fic-nya). Yang kedua, saya buat bebas se-enak jidat saya.. Mau lokasinya di kolam renang kek, di kolong lemari kek, di pohon beringin kek (intinya gak ngikutin episod)

Nah.. Karena saya ga mungkin nulis fic banyak2 karena faktor kesibukan perkuliahan (baru jadi mahasiswi nih ceritanya... wakaka) nanti, saya akan menulis satu cerita saja... Jenis cerita yang mana yang akan saya tulis tergantung dari banyaknya review yang saya terima.. (tentunya review yang BENER2 REVIEW.. bukan flamer..)

Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut, hubungi dokter.. (loh?)

Hubungi saya via:

FB: yuufie_ (username: Tania Giovani)

Twitter : taniagiovani (jangan lupa mention saya dan pake #fanfic)

BBM : Add dulu salah satu di atas, tar baru tanya ke saya

Oh, ya.. 1 lagi.. bagi yang mau original character dari pembaca, SANGAT MEMBANTU saya dalam pembuatan fic yang sesuka2 saya bikinnya...cukup hubungi saya, nanti saya kasitau begimana caranya.. okeh?

DITUNGGU REVIEWNYAAA

*cukup skip-nya,, tar ceritanya kelewatan*

Saya mulai dari episode 5 karena episode 1-4 ada di laptop yang 1 lagi.. :(

* * *

><p>Angel of Death (Original title, but not story)<p>

yang di panti jompo lewatin aja ya... Sampe yang ada cewek mati itu juga saya lewatin.. karena kalo di buat lucu, kesannya garing dan maksa banget..

Lokasi: No.5

"Safu! Happy New Year!" Kata Ann (temennya Safu)

"Happy New Year!" Kata Betty (temennya juga)

"Happy New Year, Ann, Betty" Kata Safu

"Udah ngerjain tugas belom?" Tanya Betty

"Udah dong.." Kata Safu sambil tersenyum

"Hee? Semuanya?" Ann kaget

"Iya dong.." Safu nyengir

Kita skip sampe di kelas

"Baiklah.. Kita akan membahas tentang tugas yang saya berikan.. Safu! baca PR punyamu!" Kata pa guru

Apa yang dibaca oleh Safu? (bukan puisi yang di original story)

"Proklamasi... Kami Bangsa Indonesia menyatakan dengan ini kemerdekaannya..." Malah baca teks proklamasi

Jam istirahat, Safu keluar kelas dan melihat pemandangan No.5

"_Sion.. Seandainya kamu ada di sini.. belajar bersama2 dengan aku... Tunggu aku 2 tahun lagi, Sion.. Maka kita akan..." _Kata Safu dalam hati sambil nyengir lebar.. (Yang nonton episod 2 pasti tau..)

Safu berjalan2 ke belakang sekolah dan melihat Ann bersama cowoknya yang lagi asik2nya..

"Safu! Tolong jangan kasi tau siapa2 tentang ini.." Kata Ann yang merah mukanya

"Kenapa harus malu? itu normal kali.. itu hanyalah salah satu reaksi dari..." Dijelaskan oleh Safu secara rinci mulai dari hormon, ekspresi, sampe syaraf.. (Maklum, orang pinter jelasinnya begini)

"Safu... Kamu memang tidak berubah sejak dateng ke No.5.. Tapi aku suka... BTW, puisinya keren... "Kata Ann sambil gandengan tangan sama cowoknya dan pergi.. (Puisi? teks Proklamasi gitu)

Seiring menjauhnya Ann dan cowoknya, Safu mulai ngebayangin yang ngga2.. (Di sini, Safu gw bikin perv sama Shion.. HUAHAHAHA)

* * *

><p>Pindah lokasi ke tempat Nezumi dan Shion..<p>

"... Dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.. Selesai.."

"Wah, Cerita yang bagus, kak Shion.. Kapan2 bacain lagi yaa..." Kata Karan (Anak kecil itu)

"Iya.. Datang aja kesini kalo kamu mau denger cerita lagi.. Kakak masih ada sisa sop sebulan yang lalu.. Kamu mau?"

Dengan tampang yang nahan laper, nahan ketawa, nahan jijik... Anak itu cari alesan biar ga di suguhin sop..

"Ga usah kak.. Mama mau bikinin makan malem kok hari ini.. Tar kalo aku makan sup kakak. aku ga makan nanti malem.." Kata Karan sambil berusaha kabur

"Oh, yaudah, gapapa.. Mau di bawain juga buat mama kamu? sini, kakak bungkusin.."

"Gausah, gausah... buat kakak aja.. Dah ya kak, aku mau pulang.. Dadah kakak!" Karan dan adeknya ngabur..

Shion kembali ke kamar dan menemukan Nezumi ada di tempat tidur..

"Orang2 seperti mereka tidak pantas berada di sini mendapat belas kasihan..." Kata Nezumi sambil tiduran

"Tapi kamu menunjukkan belas kasihan sama mereka.. Buktinya baju yang dipake Karan itu baju yang aku kasih ke kamu kan 4 tahun yang lalu.." Kata Shion sambil mendekati Nezumi

Nezumi teringat akan baju itu, dan langsung berdiri dari tempat tidurnya.. Memakai syal bersiap untuk pergi..

"Kerja?" Tanya Shion "kamu jadi sibuk belakangan ini.. banyak orderan?"

"Bukan urusan elo!"

"Boleh gak aku ikut kamu kerja? aku mau liat kamu..." Kata2 Shion dipotong dengan cepat oleh Nezumi

"GAK! Di luar tuh banyak orang jahat! apa lagi lu masih lugu, polos.. Kalo diapa2in orang, gimana? kan gue yang repot.. Dah, diem aja di rumah!" Nezumi langsung membanting pintu setelah nenyelesaikan kalimatnya

Shion memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja di tempat Inukashi.. Shion menceritakan semuanya kepada Inukashi dan hasilnya, Inukashi ngakak..

"HUAHAHAHAHA... Bener2 dah... Lu kaga bakal ngerti Nezumi deh!" Kata Inukashi sambil ketawa

"Emang kenapa sih? salah ya ngeliat dia kerja?" Kata Shion sambil mandiin anjing

"Wah2.. Ada Shion di sini.. " Rikiga tiba2 dateng (Bagian takut sama tikus, gw skip aja)

"Mau apa kemari?" Tanya Inukashi galak

"Butuh informasi tentang No.6.." Kata Rikiga

Inukashi membawa Rikiga dan Shion ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang biasa dipake Inukashi buat ngumpul.. Mereka ngomongin tentang parasite bee.. Dan Shion harus ngasih tau hal ini ke Nezumi secepatnya..

Bagaimana dengan Safu di No.5? Terlalu seneng dia liat art museum.. Jadi, kita lewatin aja..

Akhirnya Rikiga ngajak Shion ke tempat Nezumi manggung.. Rame, ngantri, berebutan, kayak orang bagi BLT dan bagi sembako, atau bagi jatah buka puasa gratis..

"Rikiga.. Aku takut.. Nezumi marah banget waktu aku bilang mau liat dia kerja.." Kata Shion sambil tertunduk..

"Udah, diemin ajaa... Tadi elu sendiri yang buru2 pemgen ngasi tau tentang info itu.. DOH! RAME! Kita lewat belakang aja.. Acaranya udah mulai..." Kata Rikiga sambil narik tangan Shion ke pintu belakang

Shion masuk ke pintu yang dimasuki oleh Rikiga dan duduk di samping Rikiga..

"Oi.. Tuh, Eve.." Kata Rikiga sambil nonton.

"Mana?" Tanya Shion kebingungan

"Ituu..."

"Mana?"

"Ituu yang di tengah,,"

"Tengah mana?"

"Tengah laut! Ya tengah panggung lah!" Kata Rikiga sewot karena Shion yang bolot, banyak nanya, dan ganggu acara nontonnya..

Shion memperhatikan akting Nezumi dengan serius. Nezumi yang mengenakan gaun wanita terlihat sangat elegan di mata Shion.. Shion begitu excited dengan apa yang dilihatnya.. Shion tersenyum lebar (atau dia mau ketawa). Nezumi yang dilihatnya adalah Nezumi yang anggun, lembut, dan... cantik?

"Aku... Aku yang lemah dan tak berdaya tanpamu..." Nezumi yang sedang ber-akting sambil menunjukkan ekspresi yang belum pernah dilihat Shion sebelumnya..

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Tuan..." Raut wajah Nezumi menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Memohon dengan penuh pengharapan.. Penghayatan karakter wanita yang diperankan Nezumi sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dilihat Shion sehari2

"Aku... Aku akan..." Nezumi yang berdiri melihat ke arah penonton, menemukan Shion dengan mata melotot, senyum lebar, rambut putih. Seketika itu, Nezumi memalingkan wajahnya.. dia menunduk agar Shion tidak melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Nezumi kembali berdiri dan melanjutkan akting seolah2 Shion tidak berada di sana...

"Tuan... Aku berjanji... Aku... Aku akan..."

Seiring dengan berjalannya drama Nezumi, Safu, yang sedang berdiri di depan karya seni 3 lebah merasakan adanya hembusan angin yang lembut... Hembusan angin yang disertai dengan lagu...

_"Niiiinaaaa booboooo... Ooooo Niiiiinaaaa BoooBoooo..."_

Nezumi dan Safu.. Hanya mereka yang bisa mendengar alunan lagu itu.. Wajah mereka tercengang seketika. Safu yang langsung tidur di tempat ketika mendengar separuh dari lagu itu, dibawa ke unit kesehatan... Sedangkan Nezumi...

"La... Lagu apaaan nih?" Sambil menahan rasa kantuk di kepalanya

"Tolong.. Berhenti... Aku... Shion..." Nezumi yang terjatuh melihat Shion yang berlari ke arah Nezumi dari tempat penonton... Dan.. Tidurlah Nezumi...

Dalam tidurnya, Nezumi bermimpi. Nezumi sedang tidur di padang berumput hijau... Mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya... Nezumi membiarkan dia terus memanggil namanya.. Hingga suara itu tergantikan oleh suara kambing...

Nezumi bangkit dan mendapati dirinya berada di tengah padang rumput berpagar tinggi dengan kambing di sekitarnya...

Salah satu kambing berjalan ke arah pagar yang menghubungkan padang rumput satu dengan yang lain.. Kambing itu segera memberitahukan kepada teman2nya hingga kambing terakhir yang tidak mau diajak kompromi... (Tau kan ini apaan? HUAHAHAHA)

Akhirnya kambing yang setuju melompat pagar dengan bantuan kursi yang didorong oleh ketua kelompok.. Dan Padang rumput hijau nan segar terhampar di sana.. Nezumi melihat itu semua dari balik pagar.. Dan ketika kambing itu makan, dilepeh rumputnya karena palsu.. Dan baru disadarinya bahwa singa sudah siap menyantap kambing2 itu sebagai makan siangnya..

Kambing itu berteriak minta tolong sambil menggedor2 pagar. Nezumi yang melihatnya tidak bisa berbuat banyak... Saat singa itu melompat untuk menerkam kambing...

* * *

><p>"NEZUMI!" Shion meneriakkan namanya sambil memegang tangannya sehingga membangunkannya dari mimpi aneh tersebut.. (iklan itu mah.. )<p>

"Sh.. Shion.."

"Nezumi! Kau ingat aku?" Tanya Shion dengan nada setengah teriak dan wajah cemas.

Nezumi tidak menjawab, dan langsung duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Shion.."

"Nezumi, 3+7 berapa?" tanya Shion khawatir

"Cih... " Nezumi tidak menjawab.. malah memalingkan wajah..

"Jawab aku, Nezumi! berapa 3+7 berapa?"

"10" Dengan nada cuek

"Kalo 3x7?"

"21"

"Kalo 4x+5y-13z = 3x-7y+4z, hasil dari x+2y+10z berapa?"

"HOI! LU NANYA BUAT NGETES ATAU NGERJAIN PR MAT SIH?"

"Maaf.. aku cuma khawatir kalo ada apa2 sama kamu.." So sweet banget sih, Shion...

"Ngapain lo di sana?" Tanya Nezumi sambil berdiri dengan nada setengah marah. "lu tau ga di sono banyak setan2 berkeliaran yang sipa buat nerkam elo? Udah gue bilang kalo..." Nezumi tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya yang gagah itu karena habis tertidur pulas..

"Jangan bangun dulu, Nezumi... nih, minum air dulu.."

Nezumi bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk merapihkan perlengkapan aktingnya dan segera mengambil air yang diberikan oleh Shion

"Nezumi.. Aku takut kalau lebah itu keluar dari belakang lehermu pada saat kamu jatuh tadi.." Kata Shion sambil memegang tengkuk leher Nezumi.. Nezumi tersentak dan reflek nelen air yang di mulut.. (bukan reflek itu mah.. )

Nezumi yang buyar konsentrasinya karena dipegang tengkuknya oleh Shion tercengang tanpa mendengarkan apa yang Shion katakan. Setelah Shion selesai berbicara, Shion memutuskan untuk beristirahat.. Namun Nezumi terus memikirkan tentang tengkuknya.. (kayak ada apaan aja)

_"Shion.. Siapa sebenarnya bocah ini? Dengan gampangnya dia menyentuh titik lemahku.." _pikir Nezumi sambil memegang tengkuknya _"Rasanya... Agak geli pas dipegang tadi.. merinding.." _(lagi serius malah ngelawak.. ga lucu =.=) _"Apa aku yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti tentang apapun? Sebenarnya siapa Shion?"_

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>SELESAILAH FIC No.6 KU YANG PERTAMA...Emang sih pas gw baca ulang jadi garing gitu ceritanya karena leluconnya agak dipaksain.. Tapi gue ngincer lelucon yang tambah2an itu sejak awal...<p>

Okeh.. habis baca Fic ini, KLIK REVIEW! TULISIN UNEG2 YANG KALIAN SIMPEN ABIS BACA FIC INI... ENTAH ITU CURHAT PACAR, TANYA JAWAB SOAL SEJARAH, ATAU MAIN TEBAK2AN... YANG PENTING JANGAN FLAME.. Kritik boleh.. Bawain sekantong ya! (ITU KRIPIK WOI!) Boleh kritik tapi jangan pedes bahasanya, dan diperhalus penggunaan kalimatnya sesuai dengan EYD yang berlaku dalam tata bahasa Indonesia.. (ga sampe segitunya kalee)

DAH! REVIEW2... THANKS A LOT FOR YOU READERS! WAIT FOR MY NEW CHAP AND MY NEW STORY! Jangan lupa baca fic saya yang sudah lama yaa... Review jugaa.. Cao!


	2. Episode 7

Begini, Saudara2...

Sebelum saya mulai cerita.. Saya mau kasi tau kamu.. (logat bule)

Saya lompat episode, langsung ke episode 7. Kenapa? Karena menurut saya episode 6 kalo dibuat lucu, agak maksa (bukan agak, maksa banget). Episode 6 itu lagi serius2nya dan lagi ga bisa dibuat becanda.. tar marah.. (Siapa si? ngomongin apaan si?)

Jadi, episode 6 saya skip (anggap saja jalan ceritanya sama persis) dan saya lanjutkan ke episode 7..

Buat yang review, THANKS A LOT YAH! Pas baca review kamu, aku langsung bergairah (HAH?) untuk membuat Fic lanjutan.. (Bahasanya jangan bergairah dong.. tergugah kek, apa kek..)

Oke.. langsung mulai ke cerita...

* * *

><p>Title: No.6 Fiction Episode 7<p>

Original Author : Atsuko Asano (Disclaimer)

Fiction Author : Yuufie

* * *

><p><strong>True Lies - Empty Truth (Original Title, but not story)<strong>

Siang hari terasa cukup sejuk karena musim dingin baru saja berganti menjadi musim semi. Namun hawa sejuk dari musim dingin masih cukup terasa sehingga membuat ngantuk para anjing2 yang baru saja dimandiin Shion.

"... Huaaahh.. Kamu udah selesai dimandiin.." Kata Shion sambil mengusap keringat dengan punggung tangannya. Anjing itu pun menyibakkan tubuhnya untuk mengeringkan bagian tubuh yang masih basah.

"Heee... Kayaknya lu udah mulai biasa kerja beginian.. Percuma jadi orang pinter banyak piala kalo ujung2nya lu ahli dalam hal mandiin anjing.. Ga perlu sekolah juga bisa.." Kata Inukashi yang nyerocos gitu aja.. (baru juga dateng..)

"Makasih atas pujiannya.." Kata Shion sambil tersenyum.

"Ih, gila kali ya? Gue ledekin malah bilang muji.. Orang pinter kalo diledekin bilangnya dipuji kali ya?" Kata Inukashi

Anak anjing yang masih lucu dan kecil itu datang menghampiri Shion.

"Wuaaah.. Anak anjing... Lucunya.. Lembutnya.. Hangatnya.. Halusnya.. Manisnya.. Imut-" (mari percepat dialog ini) "*$&%#&%$&" (hasil dialog yang dipercepat)

"Jangan ngomong mulu... Cepet selesaiin kerjaan lu!" Kata Inukashi sambil berbalik pergi.

"Eh, iya.. Ntar aku mau ketemuan sama Rikiga.." Kata Shion yang masih bermain dengan anak anjing itu

"Suka2 lu mau ngapain.. Selesaiin dulu kerjaan lu.."

"Ooowwwkkhheeeeeeeeyy..." Kata Shion sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya...(Jadi alay gitu... )

* * *

><p>-Ceritanya kalo di episode asli, ini openingnya-<p>

* * *

><p>Inukashi masuk le sebuah ruangan yang biasa digunakannya untuk bertemu dengan tamunya. Dan tamu kali ini adalah Nezumi.<p>

"Hoi.. Bawain gue makanan kek.. Laper nih..." Kata Nezumi yang sedang duduk di sofa

"Wah.. gue ga punya makanan buat aktor besar kayak elu.. ada makanan anjing.. mau?" Kata Inukashi sambil menunjuk ke sebuah kardus dibelakangnya.

"Cih.. Gue ga butuh makanan jorok kayak gitu.. Eh, BTW gue punya kerjaan buat elo..." Kata Nezumi sambil melempar kepingan logam emas ke Inukashi. Inukashi bermaksud untuk menangkap logam itu, tapi...

*Kling* (suara logam jatoh)

"Adoh.. Jatoh... ilang kemana tuh kepingan?" Inukashi mencari kepingan logam itu di sekitarnya

"BEGOK! BUKANNYA DI TANGKEP!" Kata Nezumi sambil marah dan membantu mencari logam itu

Sementara mereka mencari logam itu, mari kita melihat apa yang Shion lakukan...

...

...

Oh, masih mandiin anjing.. Kalo gitu, balik lagi ke Nezumi dan Inukashi

"Tuh, apaan di belakang kaki lo?" Tanya Nezumi sambil menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud.

"NAH! Ini dia... Sampe mana kita ngomong tadi?" Tanya Inukashi sambil ngambil logam

"Kerjaan buat lu..." Kata Nezumi sambil duduk lagi di sofa, "kalo udah selesai, masih ada 1 logam lagi buat elu.." Kata Nezumi

"Wow.. Mahal juga.. Tapi, gue menolak..." Kata Inukashi sambil melempar logam itu ke Nezumi. Dan kejadian tadi, terulang untuk yang kedua kalinya

"ADOH! JATOH LAGI LOGAMNYA!" Kata Nezumi sambil nyari logam di kolong sofa.

"BEGOK! BUKANNYA DITANGKEP!" Kali ini Inukashi yang ngomong.

Hhh... Sambil menunggu mereka mencari logam, kita lihat apa yang dilakukan Shion..

...

...

MASIH MANDIIN ANJING? LAMA BENER! (oke, yang ini gue buat sendiri ceritanya) UDAH! KITA BANTUIN NEZUMI SAMA INUKASHI NYARI LOGAM AJA! SHION HOBI MANDIIN ANJING KALI.. MAKANYA LAMA BENER! (Author yang aneh.. ckck.. padahal ceritanya dia yang buat sendiri)

"KAKI LO MINGGIR! GA KELIATAN NI GUE!" Kata Inukashi yang marah karena pengelihatannya terhalang kaki Nezumi.

"GUE LAGI NYARI LOGAM! ITU EMAS! BUKAN KAIN SARUNG! SANGAT BERHARGA BUAT GUE!" Kata Nezumi marah (Emas sama kain sarung hubungannya apa, om?)

"MAKANYA GUE BANTUIN! TUH, DI UJUNG MEJA! CARI PAKE MATA! JANGAN NGOCEH MULU!" Kata Inukashi yang marah juga.. (bakal adu mulut nih)

*DUAGH!* (suara kepala Nezumi yang kejedot meja)

"BFFF... BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH..." Inukashi yang tadinya marah, nyengir, nahan ketawa, sampe akhirnya ngakak...

"ADOH! SAKIT!" Kata Nezumi sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Adudududuh... Udah cepetan ambil logamnya.. lanjutin perbincangan kita.." Kata Inukashi yang menghapus air mata bahagia dan memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena kebanyakan ngakak

"Aduuhh... Oke, sampe mana kita?" Tanya Nezumi yang duduk lagi di sofa sambil megangin kepalanya yang sakit.

"Sampe gue nolak kerjaan yang lo kasih ke gue" Kata Inukashi.. Suasana sudah kembali ke situasi serius, "nerima kerjaan yang dibayar 2 emas dari elo, itu sama aja cari mati. Gue ga mau mati muda.. gue belom nikah, belom punya pacar, belom ngerasain pelukan, belom..."

"Oke.. Gue ngerti.." Kata Nezumi motong omongannya Inukashi, "Sekarang kita punya jalan hidup masing2.. Gue ga akan kasih kerjaan ke elo lagi.." Kata Nezumi beranjak pergi. Inukashi tersenyum lega.

"Dan gue juga ga akan nolongin elu lagi." Kata Nezumi melanjutkan

"O... OI! Apa maksud lo?" Inukashi mulai cemas

"Lu takut mati.. padahal setiap orang yang hidup pasti mati. Bener, kan?" Tanya Nezumi serius kepada Inukashi. Inukashi tertunduk. Wajahnya cemas...

"Kalo lo matinya pelan2 tapi nyiksa, itu udah bukan urusan gue lagi... Kalo lo minta bantuan gue, gue ga ladenin, dan gue ga akan mau nyanyi buat elo lagi..." Nezumi terus melanjutkan kalimat 'pedas'nya

"H..Haah? Ma.. Maksud lo apa? Mati pelan dan nyiksa-" Inukashi mulai belaga bego

"Mau begimane-pun sakitnya, begimane-pun derita lo, gue ga akan dateng... Itu emang derita elo... Gitu aja, ya?" Kata Nezumi yang memojokkan Inukashi (APA! MOJOK?)

Inukashi tak bisa berkata2 dan akhirnya menerima pekerjaan yang ditawarin Nezumi.

"Jadi, mau lu apa?" Tanya Inukashi pasrah

"Informasi tentang Lembaga Pemasyarakatan." Kata Nezumi sambil kembali duduk di sofa (Correctional Facility di sini gue ganti jadi Lembaga Pemasyarakatan aja ya.. biar ga panjang gue singkat LP)

"HAAH? LP? Becanda lu ya?" Kata Inukashi meledek Nezumi.

"Informasi sekecil apapun itu, gue butuh!" Kata Nezumi meyakinkan Inukashi.

"Mana bisa gue dapet informasi dari-" Belum selesai bicara, Nezumi motong lagi.. (Tukang potong kalimat orang.. ckckck)

"Ada CS yang suka ambil makanan dari sini, kan? mana mungkin perusahaan segede gitu mau merhatiin karyawan kayak dia.." (CS itu Cleaning Service/Janitor) "Pake dia buat dapetin informasi.." Lanjut Nezumi

Inukashi hanya bisa diam pertanda setuju dengan usul dari Nezumi. Nezumi bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan mengambil tikus kecil yang berfingsi sebagai proyektor dari saku kanannya.

*TUUUIIIIIIIT* (bunyi suara mesin robot yang nyala... Penting ya?)

"Kok.. Cuma sebelah?" Tanya Inukashi yang melihat bahwa peta LP hanya ada setengah.

"ADOH! MATA TIKUSNYA PICEK SEBELAH!" Nezumi mulai emosi. Robot tikus itu diangkat dan diketok kepalanya sehingga kedua matanya nyala. (Adoh.. begonya.. =.=)

Akhirnya, muncullah keseluruhan peta dari LP

"Gue butuh elu buat _update_ peta LP tentang ruangan2 baru... Kalo bisa, gue butuh alat yang bisa nyusup ke sistem keamanan." Kata Nezumi serius

Inukashi menghela nafas panjang "Gue butuh lebih dari 2 logam emas.. kalo cuma 2 logam gak cukup.." Kata Inukashi yang mulai mikirin biaya

Sekantong logam perungu diletakkan di atas meja oleh Nezumi. "Ini semua yang gue punya untuk saat ini... Gue butuh bantuan elu... Gue janji bakal dateng kalo lo minta pertolongan.. Dan gue janji akan nyanyi lagi buat elo." Kata Nezumi yang nada bicaranya mulai lembut

Inukashi melihat kesungguhan Nezumi tentang pekerjaan ini. "Oke.. Gue terima kerjaan ini.." Kata Inukashi sambil mengambil kantong yang berada di atas meja itu.

"Makasih.. Gue percayakan sama elo." Kata Nezumi yang nada bicaranya semakin lembut. Nezumi mengambil robot tikus itu dan beranjak keluar.

"Ini ga ada hubungannya sama Shion, kan?" Tanya Inukashi

"Ngga.. ngapain nanya?" Jawab Nezumi singkat

"Jadi, kalo misalnya Shion tau-"

"Dia ga butuh ikut campur dalam urusan ini!" Dan kata2 Inukashi kembali di potong oleh Nezumi, saudara2... (nada bicara spektator sepak bola)

"Hoo.. Jadi segitu pentingnya Shion buat elo?" Inukashi meledek (APA! MELEDAK?) (MELEDEK WOI! BUKAN MELEDAK!)

"Ga usah banyak bacot.. Kerjain aja tugas yang gw kasih! Ngerti!" Nezumi keluar ruangan.

Inukashi cuma bisa nyengir waktu lihat betapa khawatirnya Nezumi kepada Shion.

* * *

><p>(Cerita tentang ibunya Shion yang nyariin Safu sampe ngobrol di mobil bareng Yoming saya skip.. karena menurut saya kurang penting)<p>

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, Shion dan Rikiga sedang berjalan2 di tengah kota <em>West District.<em>

"maaf ya Shion.. Gue ga bisa nemuin semua barang yang lu cari.." Kata Rikiga sambil berjalan bersama Shion.

"Gapapa.. Aku tau kalo bahannya emang susah dicari.." Shion mulai pasrah "Tapi biar bagaimanapun, kita harus buat serum sebelom musim semi." Kata Shion yang gak jadi pasrah

"I.. Iya.. Gue ngerti... Gue bantu sebisa gue.." Kata Rikiga

"Makasih, Om Rikiga.." Kata Shion sambil tersenyum lembut

Rikiga diam di tempat dengan wajah yang.. (euhh...) mewek, nangis, ingus kemana2.. (JOROK!) "SHION! Kamu baik sekali... Jarang ada manusia seperti kamu di dunia ini.." Kata Rikiga sambil menggenggam kedua bahu Shion "harusnya lu lebih mentingin dirilu sendiri daripada mentingin orang lain yang gak mentingin elu.. Liat badan sampe ceking begini.. Pasti Eve gak ngasih lu makan ya? Ntar gue traktir makan.. Liat baju lu sampe lusuh kusem, lecek gitu.. lu butuh baju baru.. gue tau tempat baju yang bagus.. Ayok kita kesana.." Rikiga nyerocos entah ngomong apa dan langsung nyeret Shion ke tempat penjualan baju

"Shioooon.." Kata Rikiga sambil memegang sepotong baju "Ini gimana?" Rikiga menawarkan

"E..eh.. Nggak... Saya nggak suka..Nggak usah beli baju segala" Kata Shion menolak

"Ayolah.. baju lusuh gitu masih dipake.. Atau mau ini?" Rikiga menawarkan daster wanita dan bikini. Shion sweatdrop.

"Ah, aku tau... Shion suka ini kan?" Rikiga menawarkan gaun wanita yang cukup terbuka modelnya. potongan kainnya memperlihatkan paha wanita kalau dipake. Shion dan penjaga toko sweatdrop berat.. (awas dehidrasi)

"Umm.. Om Rikiga.. Aku cowok loh..." Kata Shion pasang muka innocent.

"Kalo ga ada yang lu suka, kita cari di toko lain.." Kata Rikiga yang beranjak pergi

"Eeehh.. Jangan pergi dulu.. Saya punya barang baru.. Liat deh.." Kata Penjaga toko sambil menunjukan kemeja laki2. Alhasil, tumpukan baju jatoh semua.

"Aduh.. Jatoh.." Kata Penjaga toko sambil merapihkan baju yang terjatuh. Shion ikut membantu penjaga toko. Dan tanpa sengaja Shion menemukan jaket Safu. Shion maksa penjaga toko untuk ngasih tau dimana dia menemukan jaket itu. Dan akhirnya penjaga toko ngasih tau ditemuin dimana (Sengaja dibikin ga ada dialog buat mempersingkat cerita)

* * *

><p>(Mari kita skip tentang Safu yang lagi berenang terbalik... Di episod asli emang ada Safu yang lagi nyemplung di air kan? karenaada gelembung2 air.. saya anggap itu sebagai berenang.. HUAHAHAHA) (Saya juga bingung kenapa Safu gak kehabisan nafas waktu sadar kalo dia lagi di dalem air..)<p>

* * *

><p>(Dan, kita skip juga di saat Nezumi ketemu Inukashi, Nezumi makan bareng Shion, Shion nyium Nezumi (Gue sebel banget sama Shion beraninya cium2.. DI PIPI KEK! JIDAT KEK! KENAPA HARUS BIBIR? ITU JATAH GUE!) dan dimulai kembali pada saat Shion keluar kamar.)<p>

* * *

><p>Shion memutuskan untuk pergi ke LP sendirian.. (SOK JAGO! Masih kesel) Nezumi diam2 mengikuti Shion dari belakang dan melepaskan tikusnya untuk mencegah Shion pergi<p>

"Eh? kok nih tikus ada di sini?" Shion kebingungan sambil memandang tikus yang hinggap di bahunya. (hinggap? emang burung kakak tua? hinggap di jendela?)

"Dia ngasih tau kalo lo salah jalan.. Kan lu mau ke tempatnya Inukashi.. Tempatnya Inukashi bukan di situ." Kata Nezumi

"Udah cukup ya kamu mengawasi kehidupan sehari2ku. Aku butuh mandiri supaya bisa mandi sendiri." Kata Shion yang mulai kesal (Jadi selama ini dimandiin gitu?) "Aku pergi ke tempat Inukashi lewat jalan mana aja boleh.. Jadi jangan ganggu.." Kata Shion kesal

"Heeh.. Akting lo udah mulai bagus ya.." Kata Nezumi yang menghampiri Shion.

*DUAGH* Shion terjatuh (kali ini suara tonjokan.. bukan kejedot meja)

"ADOH! KENAPA AKU DITONJOK?" Kata Shion yang megangin pipi hasil mendaratnya kepalan tangan Nezumi

"Itu hukuman."

"Hukuman?"

"Iya.. Karena lo ngeremehin gue.." Kata Nezumi galak

"Aku nggak pernah ngeremehin kamu!" Kata Shion marah

"Lu udah ngebohongin gue, dan itu artinya lu ngeremehin gue! Apanya yang ciuman selamat malam! LU PIKIR GUE BEGO? Padahal gue harap tadi lu cium gue lebih lama dan lebih dalem lagi!" Nezumi kesal. (APA? MINTA CIUM LEBIH? SINI! AUTHOR YANG KASIH!) *Nezumi kabur*

Shion hanya tertunduk karena merasa bersalah. Nezumi berjalan mendekati Shion dan melemparkan kapsul berisi surat dari ibunya.

"Gue udah minta bantuan Inukashi buat nyari informasi yang kita butuhkan. Jadi kita bisa nyusup ke dalem LP dan nyelamatin Safu secepatnya. Jadi kita harus siap2.. Jangan buru2.." Kata Nezumi dengan nada yang sudah melembut.

Shion terlihat sedih dan kesal. Ia bangkit dan..

*DUAGH* Kali ini Shion yang nonjok Nezumi (BERANINYA KAMU, SHION! AWAS YA!) *Ditahan sama orang2 sekampung supaya ga terjadi tonjok2an antara Shion dan Author*

"HOI! APA2AN LU?" Nezumi memegang pipinya yang terkena tinju Shion

"Itu hukuman! buat kamu yang udah menyembunyikan ini dari aku dan bekerja tanpa sepengetahuan aku!" Shion marah balik ke Nezumi

"Kalo gue kasi tau, lu pasti bakal lari ke sana! GUE KHAWATIR SAMA ELO!" Nezumi marah juga

"Tapi itu bukan berarti semua itu baik2 aja kalo kamu nyembunyiin kenyataan dari aku! Aku ga butuh diperlakukan seperti bayi oleh kamu! AKU BUTUH BAYI KAMU!" Shion marah

"Eh? Apa? Bayiku?" Nezumi cengok

Shion keceplosan.." Ma.. Maksudku, aku ga butuh bayi kamu.."

"HEEEH? Ngomong apa sih nih anak? kok bayi gue?" Nezumi bingung sebingung2nya

"Eeh, bukan.. aku butuh bayi kamu.. eeh.. bukan juga.. maksudnya.. Aku ga butuh terus2an dianggap bayi sama kamu! NAH! Ini baru bener.."

"NGOMONG YANG JELAS DARI TADI, BEGOK!" Nezumi marah gara2 Shion ngomongin hal gak jelas.

"Intinya AKU MAU JADI SAMA SEPERTI KAMU! SETARA DENGAN KAMU!" Shion menegaskan agar kejadian bayi Nezumi tadi terhapus dari memori Nezumi

"Tapi.. Kamu terlalu sibuk ngurusin No.6.. Sampe2 kamu gak mau lihat aku tanpa adanya No.6 dalam diriku.. Kamu terus2an menghindar dan nggak jawab pertanyaanku...Dan memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil." Kata Shion yang nadanya mulai sedih.

"Heh.. Jangan becanda, lu.." Nezumi mulai mendekati Shion "Gue memperlakukan lu kayak anak kecil!" Nada bicara Nezumi mulai tinggi (Kayak nyanyi seriosa gitu?)

"Elu yang gak ngerti apa2!" Nezumi menggenggam kemeja Shion dan mengangatnya ke atas. Nada bicara Nezumi ketus, namun merendah. "Lu gak tau betapa besarnya pertolongan yang lu kasih ke gue 4 tahun yang lalu.." Nada bicara Nezumi semakin merendah.

*flashback episod 1 waktu Shion teriak2*

"Gue nyerah waktu itu.. Dan menurut gue, ga ada alasan buat orang lain nolong gue. Gue udah berpikir kalo gue terlahir di dunia cuma buat mati mengenaskan... Tapi..."

*Suara Shion teriak waktu di episod 1*

"... Jendela yang terbuka dengan lebarnya itu.. Seolah2 keajaiban buat gue.." Nada bicara Nezumi mulai sedih. "Manusia diciptakan untuk saling menolong.. Itu yang lu ajarin ke gue 4 tahun lalu.. Lu adalah satu2nya orang yang ga bisa gue lupain tentang apa yang udah lu ajarin ke gue.. Karena itu.. Gue adalah gue yang sekarang.." Nezumi menatap wajah Shion dengan penuh pengharapan.. Seolah berkata _"Shion, tolong jangan pergi dariku."_

Shion tersenyum. Shion mengerti perasaan Nezumi.

"Maafin gue tentang surat itu." Kata Nezumi sambil melepaskan genggamannya, "gue ga akan begitu lagi.. gue janji.. Jadi, ga ada lagi kebohongan dan ciuman selamat tinggal... Ciuman yang lain aja.. Kayak _french kiss _atau _english kiss_" (Emang english kiss ada? kok ga ada Indonesian Kiss atau Sundanese kiss?) Shion cengok dan sweatdrop.

"Tapi.. iya.. Aku janji ga ada ciuman selamat tinggal.." Kata Shion

"Jadi, lu mau ngasih gue _french kiss_?" Tanya Nezumi penuh pengharapan.

"..." Shion diam, sweatdrop, pasang muka innocent

Matahari muncul dari ufuk barat (SEJAK KAPAN!) menandakan berakhirnya gelap malam. Kehangatan mulai terasa di _West District._ Musim semi akan segera datang..

"Aku udah membuatmu terikat dengan masalah ini." Kata Shion kepada Nezumi

"Ini bukan salah lo... Santai aja... Kita pasti bisa." Kata Nezumi meyakinkan Shion

"Tikus.. Makasih, ya.." Kata Shion.. (Nezumi bahasa Indonesianya tikus kan? ga percaya? GUGEL TRENSLET!)

"..." Nezumi diam dan sweatdrop.

Sejenak mereka menikmati indahnya mentari pagi. (halah) Hingga Nezumi memulai pembicaraan kembali

"Ada sesuatu yang mau gue kasih liat ke elo.. Sini.. Ikut gue.." Nezumi langsung berbalik dan beranjak pergi. Shion mengikuti Nezumi di belakang. Apa yang akan diperlihatkan Nezumi?

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>Selesai! Sebenernya yang udah nonton episod kedepan mah ga perlu to be continued lagi ya.. karena udah tau.. Tapii... Belom tau kan lelucon gajelas apa lagi yang bakal gue selipin se-enak jidat.. Tunggu cerita selanjutnya... REVIEW~!<p> 


End file.
